Legends:Batalha sobre Coruscant
A Batalha sobre Coruscant foi um conflito espacial da Guerra Civil Galáctica, em que o Príncipe Xizor foi morto na explosão de sua estação espacial. Prelúdio A Princesa Leia Organa foi até Coruscant conversar com o Príncipe Xizor, o líder do Sol Negro, e tentar descobrir quem estava por trás de uma tentativa de assassinato contra Luke Skywalker. Quando ela descobriu que era o próprio Xizor quem estava tentando matar Skywalker, o Príncipe Sombrio a prendeu em seu palácio. Luke, Dash Rendar, Chewbacca, e Lando Calrissian foram ao resgate de Leia. Eles se infiltraram no palácio usando os esgotos, e conseguiram resgatar a Princesa. Calrissian deixou um detonador termal dentro do prédio, que teve que ser evacuado em 5 minutos. Xizor e seus guardas conseguiram escapar para o Falleen's Fist, a estação espacial pessoal de Xizor. Os Rebeldes também escaparam, voando na Millennium Falcon. Rendar deixou a Falcon pra decolar na Outrider, e o Rogue Squadron saiu do hiperespaço e se encontrou com os Rebeldes. Eles então foram ao encontro de Xizor. A Batalha [[Ficheiro:Batalha de Falleen's Fist.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Batalha de Falleen's Fist.]] Quando a batalha começou, as forças de Xizor estavam com a vantagem, já que eles possuiam mais naves que a Aliança. As naves Rebeldes estavam sendo destruidas, até a chegada de Darth Vader (que havia descoberto os planos de Xizor), que enviou suas tropas Imperiais e tirou a vantagem das mãos do Príncipe. A batalha tomou um novo rumo e Vader fez uma ameaça de morte contra Xizor, que foi ignorada. O Falleen's Fist então foi atingido pelo Super Destróier Executor e explodiu, matando Xizor. Dash Rendar pareceu ter morrido quando a Outrider foi atingida por destroços da estação, mas foi tudo um truque de Rendar, que achou que seu tempo como Rebelde estava na hora de acabar. Após a batalha, o Rogue Squadron se moveu para Prefsbelt IV, para entregar o Tydirium a Aliança, e Luke e os outros foram até Tatooine resgatar Han Solo. Consequências [[Ficheiro:aoeapd.jpg|thumb|right|150px|A Outrider é atingida pelos destroços.]] A Aliança Rebelde teve cinco caças X-wing destruidos ou desativados, e ainda pareceram ter perdido Dash Rendar na explosão da Outrider. Na verdade, a nave havia entrado na velocidade da luz e Rendar estava vivo. O Império também teve baixas com a batalha: dezesseis caças TIE e um Destróier Estelar foram destruidos. Mas quem mais perdeu foi o Sol Negro, pois além de ter perdido várias naves e o Falleen's Fist perdeu seu líder, Xizor. Aparições *''Shadows of the Empire'' romance *''Shadows of the Empire'' Romantização júnior *''Sombras do Império 6'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' Fontes *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' trading cards *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * Falleen's Fist Categoria:Batalhas de Coruscant Categoria:Batalhas do Esquadrão Rogue